Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to fans, and more particularly to an apparatus for positioning and cushioning a rotor of a fan motor.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventional fan designs typically employ a rotor shaft connecting the fan to the motor. The rotor shaft generally passes through a first bearing, a copper ring or the like, a spring and a second bearing. The first bearing, copper ring, spring and second bearing are positioned within a tube of the motor. There is an annular groove adjacent the distal end of the rotor shaft in which a C-shape ring is mounted to retain the fan in place on the motor. The spring provides resilient and cushioning effects and helps maintain axial positioning of the fan relative to the motor.
During assembly of the fan, the springs tends to tangle with each other, and due to their elasticity, it is difficult to assemble the fans onto the motors. Additionally, it is difficult to mount the C-shape ring into the annular groove of the rotor shaft.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an apparatus for positioning and cushioning the rotor shaft of a fan without the inherent difficulties encountered with handling and assembling conventional springs on the rotor shaft. There also exist a need for an apparatus that retains the fan in place on the motor that eliminates the difficulties encountered in mounting the C-shaped ring into the annular groove of the rotor shaft. The present invention satisfies these needs, as well as others, and generally overcomes the deficiencies found in the background art.
The present invention relates to an apparatus for positioning and cushioning the rotor of a fan motor. The device is mounted within a shaft tube of a motor, which receives the rotor shaft of the motor. The device generally comprises a central portion, a peripheral portion and a connecting portion. The central portion is adapted to contact one end of the rotor shaft. When the device is inserted into the shaft tube, the outer edge of the peripheral portion fits tightly within the shaft tube. The connecting portion suspends the central portion within the peripheral portion and comprises a plurality of connecting pieces projecting outwards from the central portion to the peripheral portion, thereby providing an elastic effect to the central portion when loaded thereon.
An object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for positioning and cushioning the rotor of a fan motor.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for positioning and cushioning the rotor of a fan motor that eliminates the need for a spring.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for positioning and cushioning the rotor of a fan motor that eliminates the inherent difficulties encountered in assembling a fan.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be brought out in the following portions of the specification, wherein the detailed description is for the purpose of fully disclosing preferred embodiments of the invention without placing limitations thereon.